


The Society on the Island

by Trickstress



Series: We Built This City [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also featuring rocket propelled golf carts, FAHC Au, GTA V AU, Gen, How the crew finds out how Ryan joined the crew because apparently no ones knows, Immortal FAHC, Michael also learns something about his past, Ryan kinda showed up one day going like "I'm Here!" and they just ran with it, This is where Ryan's secret society becomes known to the crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstress/pseuds/Trickstress
Summary: During a heist gone wrong, Geoff and Ryan discover that someone set Ryan up to join the crew. Is it with good intentions? The crew also finds out about Ryan's secret society and Michael discovers something about his past.





	The Society on the Island

**Author's Note:**

> Well, writing the intro to this was very fun! I promise that after this, the modern fics won't be so Ryan-centric. He just has so much to work with in terms of times and experiences! Plus, I haven't revealed all of the backstories of the main crew yet and I promise as they come out, the modern fics will start becoming more about the other parts of the crew!
> 
> More thanks to my beta!~ Love ya!

It was around the first anniversary of the crew being formed that the topic came up.

They were in the middle of a heist on an asshole company that had been on Geoff’s list for a while but had decided to deal with in a spectacular fashion. Granted, the fashion happened to include neon pink jumpsuits, a wing suit, marshmallow shooters that had been adapted to shoot sticky bombs, and their getaway vehicle was golf carts.

To be fair, Gavin and Jeremy had been very, very drunk when they had planned it.

It was during this ‘brilliant’ plan that things ‘un’expectedly went wrong and they had to abort the mission however Ryan and Geoff were having a hard time escaping in their golf cart from the police as well as the security from the building.

“I thought you’re supposed to know how to do everything! Don’t you know how to make a golf cart go faster?” Geoff screamed as he sat in the rear facing seats with a missile launcher and tried to eliminate their pursuers.

“Yeah, like I had a reason to learn how to do that!” Ryan screamed back as he made a sharp turn that nearly threw Geoff from the vehicle.

“WATCH IT!”

“Sorry!”

They heard laughter coming from their comms as the assholes who happened to be the rest of their crew listened in on their misfortune. The other four had made their escape with little to know problems and had already camped out in one of their safe houses.

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t have said yes to joining you assholes if I knew we’d be shooting rockets at cops from a golf cart going 70 miles an hour.” Ryan shouted as he glanced back at Geoff and his eyes widened at the number of cars that had doubled in the past five minutes. He hit the gas harder and prepared to deploy the rockets.

“You’re the one who showed up out of nowhere, dude! It’s not like we forced you to join!” Geoff screamed as a bullet whizzed right past his ear but took out the offender with another rocket.  
“What do you mean?! You sent me an email and everything!” Ryan spotted a ramp in the distance.

Perfect.

“I never sent you an email! I had never even heard of you before other than some ghost stories about ‘The Vagabond’!” Geoff fired another rocket and took out another four cars in one go. He let out a happy cheer.

“Looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands!” Gavin’s voice cheerfully exclaimed in their ears. There was a bark of laughter as well.

“Well, yoinks Scoob. We better get to the Mystery Machine!” Jeremy said dryly and Michael cackled. They could hear Jack sigh.

“Geoff, you better hold onto something. We’re going turbo.” Ryan said as he flipped the cover on a glass case that held a big red button. The modified golf cart had been doing well for them so far. This was going to be the final test.

“Hold on for what?” Geoff asked as he turned around just in time to see Ryan hit the button.

Later, Weasel News would report on a flying golf cart that streaked across the length of the city in the sky before disappearing somewhere into the distance.

Geoff would claim it to be one of the scariest moments in his entire life.

Ryan was just happy that a parachute feature was installed.

“So, you got an email from ‘Geoff’ asking you to join the crew? Just out of the blue?” Gavin asked.

The six of them were hiding out at their safe house north of Mt. Chiliad. After the discussion that occurred right before “The Golf Cart Incident”, they were trying to figure out what exactly caused Ryan to show up in Los Santos.

“That’s what I got. Even on my private email server.” Ryan replied and pulled up his email on Gavin’s laptop. “Also, if you try and pull a prank on me with my login info, I will make sure you will reap what you have sown.”

Gavin shrugged and scanned through the email before diving into the coding.

“I mean, who would want you to be part of the crew and why?” Jack asked from her spot on the couch. Gavin had taken up the other half with the rest of his set up while Ryan, Geoff, Michael, and Jeremy sat at the tiny kitchen table in the equally tiny house.

“Someone who wanted to torture Ryan with stupidity?” Michael offered and Jeremy snorted before taking another swig of his beer.

“It appears that it is someone from the lovely island of Crete.” Gavin replied and Ryan’s face went blank.

“What’s wrong? You mess with someone there and they’re out for you?” Jeremy asked and Ryan finally sighed and put his face in his hands.

“I know exactly who it is. I’m going to have to fly out there tonight. Dammit.”

“Well, why don’t we go with? We’ve been wanting to take a vacation.” Jack suggested and Ryan groaned.

“Sweet! Field trip!” Gavin exclaimed and Jeremy jumped up with a cheer.

“Alright kids, calm down. We don’t even know how we’re getting there yet” Geoff said calmly while Michael had jumped up as well, jumping around with the other two lads.

“We can take my jet.” Ryan groaned as he got up and dramatically collapsed on the couch. “I wasn’t expecting to have you guys visit the island so soon.”

“Why not?” Jack asked while Geoff tried to calm the lads down but to no avail in the background.

“I honestly didn’t think that I’d need to fly out there so soon after my last trip. I only head out there every five years or so unless I make a discovery and need to transport something there.”  
The crew returned to the penthouse that night mainly to pack for a week in the Mediterranean. Out of the group, only Ryan and Geoff had been in that area so the others were excited to see a new place. It only took one phone call for Ryan to procure his jet and it was waiting at the airport for them, along with a pilot and a flight attendant. The staff as well as the plane had a crest on it depicting an owl clutching a plant as well as a scroll.

“Good evening, sir.” The flight attendant said with a slight bow as she took Ryan’s luggage as well as the others’ luggage as well.

As they stepped on the private jet, the others were in shock at the luxury inside except for Michael who looked extremely distracted.

“Geez dude, are you holding out on us?” Geoff asked as he sat down in one of the plush leather seats. Gavin headed straight for the desk with the state-of-the-art desktop computer. Jeremy went for the bar while Jack sat down next to Geoff. Ryan shrugged.

“I’ve been around for a very, very long time. You don’t think I would acquire enough to get me stuff like this?”

“Fair point.”

Michael had pulled out a chain from around his neck out of his shirt and stared at the coin on the bottom of it and looked between it and Ryan. Ryan stared back at him.

“What’s wrong?” The older man asked and Michael gaped at him.

“I know who you are.” Michael gasped.

“Of course you do, you’ve been in a crew with him for a year now.” Jeremy quipped from bar and Gavin chuckled, not looking away from the screen.

“No, I met him when I was a kid. Before I even found out I was immortal. You had a long as hell hair and a huge beard!” Michael exclaimed and Ryan got up and stood in front of the other man, staring him down before glancing down at the coin on the necklace, asking for permission to look. Michael held it up but didn’t take it off. Ryan investigated it for a second before looking back up at Michael and squinting at him for a few seconds before he gasped.

“You’re da Vinci’s student!”

“What?!” The rest of the plane exclaimed.

“You grew up with Leonardo da Vinci?!” Jack asked and Geoff looked shocked but merely started to laugh.

“I mean, he took me in and taught me some stuff.” Michael replied shyly, “I was never as good as he was. I died that first time by testing my own version of his flying machine.”

“Now I HAVE to see your sketchbook.” Gavin exclaimed, getting up out of his chair to teach for Michael’s messenger bag but Michael jumped for it and clutched it to his chest.

“No, fuck off!”

Ryan was still in awe at the circumstances.

“You were such a smart kid! I’d never met a child like you who had such a grasp on science and so many other things. It’s why I gave you my mark. My society looks out for my mark. You should have run into some in the past couple hundred years!”

Michael had a dark look as he looked down at the ground.

“I was a bit preoccupied.” He looked back up at Ryan and smiled softly. “The coin is the only thing I have left from my first life other than my ideas and even those are out of date. And you have a society?!”  
Ryan blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, yeaah. About that…” He sat down on the couch next to Michael as everyone else settled into their seats for take off. “So, y’all know I’m a scholar…”

“AKA the largest nerd on the planet….” Jeremy cut in and Ryan glanced over at him before continuing.

“Well I have been for my entire life. I spent about 200 or so years pretty much living and working in the Library of Alexandria alone. I actually copied down about everything I could find into my own scrolls and kept them on my personal ship in the harbor. Eventually, I had waaayyy too much stuff to store so I bought a very large chunk of land on the island of Crete. I purchased some slaves, a married couple, and freed them and gave them the option to either go about their lives as they wanted or to run my estate for me. I would pay them and house them and such, but they just had to keep an eye on my things and they were free to learn from them. They took my up on my offer and so did their countless generations of people who came from their family after them. The family even collects stuff on their own and keeps it there as well.

“Since I only had so much space there, I also set up about five other families across the world who do the same. There’s one in Brazil, one in Russia, another in China, there’s another in South Africa, a smaller one in Australia, and the most recent one is a few centuries old here on the West Coast in the United States.

“Anyways, they all keep in contact with each other and they’re some of the last people to know a lot of the ancient languages because of me and they’re free to any of the knowledge I collect. A lot of them choose to specialize in certain disciplines, but all of them unite under my mark of the owl, hemlock, and scroll. To honor where I came from. We’re headed to the original manor where I’m pretty sure I know exactly who set us up.” Ryan explained. The others looked at him in awe.

“So, you’re telling me that you own one of the greatest volumes of artifacts and priceless knowledge in the world and have a secret society for it?” Gavin asked and Ryan nodded, “Then digitize that shit, dude!”

“What do you think they’ve been working on since computers became a big thing?! There’s a whole bunch of shit that I have!”

It took nearly fifteen hours to reach their destination. In pure fancy fashion, to the delight of the others, Ryan had his own private air strip. In fact, by this point he pretty much owned the entire island of Crete and the population were nearly all part of The Society.

It was like stepping into a different world for the other five members of the Fake AH Crew. These people spoke different languages in the same conversation and nearly bowed as Ryan walked past. They heard at least forty languages alone as they made their way to the large structure on top of the hill. It was a very ancient looking building in style but looked pristine. It was at least a football field in length and had many tall columns surrounding the structure.

“This is your house?!” Jeremy asked as the others just looked at everything in awe. Ryan merely shrugged.

“It’s the main compound at least.”

He led them inside and they were greeted warmly and Ryan acted as if it were normal to have his clothes literally stripped of him as he walked and changed into nearly a completely different outfit by time they reached his study. Where he had been wearing his blue and black leather jacket with t-shirt and tennis shoes and dark jeans, he was now clad in an airy white cotton shirt, a burgundy vest, beige dress shoes, and his long hair tied back with a leather strap. Again, the crew was in awe.

“Okay, I finally believe you about when you said you were in theater.” Geoff said weakly as he collapsed on one of the black leather couches in Ryan’s study. The study had no visible walls; bookcases covered every surface and were jam packed with either books or scrolls. His heavy oak desk was completely coated in papers and reports while a few knick knacks from various eras of his existence dotted the surface, barely peeking out from under their covering. Most notably was a large globe in the center of the room that was surrounded by three large couches. The globe was covered in hundreds of little flags, each a different color.

Ryan sat down in his leather chair and chuckled at Geoff and the other’s responses before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

“Hello, it’s me. Yes, I’m back early. Turns out your son had a little fun setting me up. No, no: he’s not in trouble. Just send him in, would you?” He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair.  
“Are you sure you aren’t like an evil super villain or something? Because you just need a cat in your lap and an evil laugh and you’re set. And maybe an eyepatch.” Jeremy asked from his seat next to Geoff. Gavin was cuddled up next to Michael while Jack stretched out on a couch of her own.

“Naaah. That’d be too much work. I mean, the family here lives here and while I do pay them weekly wages for bringing in more knowledge and recording it, I’m less of their boss and more of…a kind uncle?”

“If you’re my kind uncle, then perhaps you could actually give some cool gifts for a change.” A voice snarked and the others turned and looked at a tall younger man grinning at Ryan in the doorway.  
“Trevor! How nice of you to show up.” Ryan exclaimed, rising from his chair, “I see you’ve gotten even better at your hacking and computer skills!”

“Well, it took you a year to figure it out so I feel confident in myself.” Trevor laughed as he gave Ryan a hug. The others still looked bewildered.

“So, this is the guy who hired Ryan?” Gavin asked. The man in question nodded.

“Yeah. The Scholar here was getting mopey around the place without anything to do. I had just left on a trip to the States to investigate some stuff when I heard about an infamous group in Los Santos that seemed to have existed longer individually than they should have been. So I did some digging and discovered at least a number of you had popped up in history a number of times and decided to send our resident immortal to finally meet some other ones and make friends instead of complaining about the submarine not being finished in construction yet. Even though he’s the reason why it was delayed.” Trevor explained as he took a seat next to Jack. Ryan pouted at him.

“But come on: missiles and turrets in it would be amazing! And I told you not to call me that!”

“It’s a research mission! And it’s not like anyone knows your actual name yet, so The Scholar is your official title whether you like it or not.” Trevor exclaimed and Ryan just pouted more while the others laughed.

“So, Trevor was it? You’re part of this cult thing?” Geoff asked and Trevor shrugged.

“Well yeah, I was born into it. Grew up learning at least eight languages. 5 of which aren’t used in modern societies anymore. Learned numerous different sciences growing up, earned about 5 degrees so far in three years, and have been focusing on immortality as my current thesis for the archive. I mean, my family known about Ryan since it was founded as well as the other branches of The Society, and while we’ve gathered knowledge about nearly every topic, we never studied about what made Ryan the way he was. The fact that there are more immortals from different eras and areas of the world? It’s fascinating!”

The group stared at the young man who paused in his enthusiastic rant and blushed. Ryan looked impressed.

“So that’s why you introduced me to the others then?”

“Well, one of the smaller reasons. If anything, you needed actual friends. I’m more like a lackey.”

“At least you’re a useful lackey.” Gavin chimed in, “It takes a while to find useful ones.”

“What, are you hiding lackeys, boi?” Michael laughed and nudged Gavin in the shoulder. Gavin merely smiled and shrugged, not giving an answer.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about having a support team for the crew…perhaps we could kidnap you and use you for our own devices?” Geoff asked and Trevor’s eyes widened and he let out a smile.  
“Really? I could go live with you guys? Shit, that’d be amazing for my research!” He yelled and suddenly a nearly identical head popped in the doorway.

“Is Trevor moving continents? Because if he is, I want in.” The crew, minus Ryan, stared at the newcomer in shock.

“Do you have a twin?” Jack asked and Trevor shook his head with a smile.

“No, this is Alfredo. He’s my cousin.”

“The better looking one at least.” Alfredo laughed as he came into the room. He was nearly identical except he looked a tad bit tanner than Trevor. “I at least go outside for one thing so I don’t look like a ghost.”

“We don’t even know if ghosts exist or not so how could you compare me to a non-entity-“

“I was joking, bro.”

“Oh.”

Ryan clapped his hands and all attention turned to him.

“So it’s settled. We have Trevor and Alfredo come back to Los Santos with us and while they help with all of the shit we do, they can figure out why we are the way are.”

“Pretty much.” Geoff replied and leaned back into the couch. “But first, let’s enjoy our vacation.”

“I mean, Ryan pretty much owns the entire island by now…”

“Shut your mouth Alfredo, I only own about 7/8ths of it and it’s not like I bought them out. They WANTED to be part of my society.”

“Surreee…”


End file.
